


Tutti i miei sbagli

by Kenoma



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Mention of sex, Songfic, not graphic depiction of violence, subsonica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenoma/pseuds/Kenoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tu, il mio orgoglio che può aspettare. <br/>E anche quando c’è più dolore <br/>non trovo un rimpianto”<br/>Squalo sa perfettamente che scegliere di seguire Xanxus è stato uno sbaglio, ma ci sono sbagli che non correggerebbe per niente al mondo.<br/>Songfic XS sulle note dei Subsonica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutti i miei sbagli

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Tutti i miei sbagli  
> Pairings: XS, D-->S  
> Generi: Introspettivo, Drammatico, Erotico (circa)  
> Avvertimenti: Xanxus è una persona violenta e Squalo tende a farne le spese  
> Rating: Arancione  
> Conteggio parole: 3377  
> Nota: La canzone su cui si basa questa fanfiction è “Tutti i miei sbagli” dei Subsonica, di cui ovviamente io non possiedo diritti eccetera eccetera. Se volete ascoltarla durante la lettura (altamente consigliato) potete farlo qui: http://tinyurl.com/l2rzj65.  
> Ringrazio SomeCoffe per il betaggio (<3) e vi lascio alla storia.

** Tutti i miei sbagli **

  
  
  


_Tu sai difendermi e farmi male_   
_Ammazzarmi e ricominciare_   
_A prendermi vivo_   
_Sei tutti i miei sbagli_   


  
  
Otto anni.  
In ogni singolo giorno di questi otto fottuti anni mi sono chiesto che sapore avrebbe avuto questo momento, ma la verità è che non riuscivo proprio a immaginarlo; in tutto questo tempo non ho inghiottito altro che il sapore aspro e nauseante del senso di colpa, del fallimento, un sapore così terribile da rendere tutto il resto insipido e insignificante. Per otto interminabili anni, quando la notte chiudevo gli occhi esausto dalle mie missioni assassine, tutto quello che vedevo era quella bara di ferro e ghiaccio.  
Eri morto, ero morto.  
Ma ora finalmente lo sento, ora che il tuo sguardo rosso sangue mi scruta di nuovo dall’alto, misto di disprezzo e  di un orrore senza nome.  
Sei lì, di nuovo in piedi nel tuo mondo, i pugni stretti, il viso segnato da cicatrici che non ho mai visto prima.  
Remoto e terribile come un Re che ha potere di vita e di morte, scruti questa figura accasciata sul pavimento gelido per non per non essersi voluta difendere dalla tua Ira; scruti questi capelli che hai macchiato di sangue pur di non sentirli urlare della tua sconfitta, del tempo che è passato senza di te, della mia non richiesta devozione.  
Le tue parole fendono l’aria come proiettili, penetrano nella mia coscienza sull’orlo di svanire, nella mia carne.  
– Tu e il tuo stupido voto.  
Ora lo so: è il sapore del sangue.   
Lo sento bruciare in gola come ferro fuso. Lo vedo adornare ancora le tue nocche, brillante nel buio soffocante della notte. Questa notte in cui mi hai quasi ammazzato. In cui tutto è ricominciato.  
– Per me puoi anche strapparteli, quei capelli.  
Bel modo di ringraziarmi per averti aspettato tutto questo tempo, Boss di merda.  
Ma non importa, perché tu sei qui. Tu sei  _vivo_.  
E allora posso dirmi vivo anche io.  
  
  


_A caduta libera_   
_in cerca di uno schianto_   
_Ma fin tanto che sei qui_   
_Posso dirmi vivo_   


  
  
La pioggia scroscia incessante stanotte, trapassa il cemento, impregna i vestiti. Goccia dopo goccia si avvicina a toccare il soffitto dell’Aquarium, torbida di sangue versato.  
È pioggia salata, come l'oceano, come il sangue, come le lacrime che quel giorno di otto anni fa ho versato sulla tua tomba di ghiaccio e che da allora non ho più sparso. Non le verserò nemmeno ora che guardo in faccia la morte, in attesa dello schianto inevitabile.  
Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che a finire seppellito in questa tomba d’acqua sarei stato io? Proprio io, che da quella volta non ho mai perso un duello, sconfitto da un ragazzino che non ha mai tenuto in mano altro che una stupida mazza da baseball.   
Vergognoso, per un Imperatore della Spada, no?  
Ora vorrebbe salvarmi, questo sempliciotto sempre sorridente. Non sa che la mia condanna è già stata segnata nel momento in cui il mio anello è caduto nelle sue mani: la feccia che perde deve morire, è questa la regola non scritta dei Varia. La tua regola d’Onore, ma soprattutto la mia.  
Sei venuto ad assistere allo scontro, stanotte, so che mi guardi attraverso uno schermo. Speravi che ti avrei mostrato la mia vittoria? O speravi di liberarti di me una volta per tutte?   
In tal caso congratulazioni, Boss: questo giorno sta per sfuggire dalle mie mani, ma c'è ancora tempo perché almeno uno dei tuoi sogni si avveri.   
Sei contento? So che lo sei, posso quasi sentirti ridere della mia sconfitta, del mio fallimento.   
Del mio ennesimo sbaglio.  
Intanto una sagoma nera si allarga nell’acqua, gigantesca, si avvicina descrivendo cerchi sempre più piccoli, in cerca di una preda da sezionare con denti appuntiti. Un mostro dal mio stesso nome, ma che oggi mi ricorda più te.  
  
Forse, in fin dei conti, non è un brutto modo per uscire di scena.  
Da tempo ho imparato a sanguinare, oggi non mi resta che imparare a morire.  
  
  


_Tu affogando per respirare_   
_Imparando anche a sanguinare_   
_Nel giorno che sfugge_   
_il tempo reale sei tu_   
_a difendermi a farmi male_   
_Sezionare la notte e il cuore_   
_Per sentirmi vivo_   
_In tutti i miei sbagli_   


  
  
Le luci di Namimori scorrono veloci come lame affilate lungo i fianchi della limousine, si aggrovigliano fra di loro sotto il mio sguardo confuso e sfocato per gli antidolorifici. Mi stanno facendo venire la nausea con tutto quel dannato vorticare, ma non riesco a distogliere gli occhi, ne sono quasi ipnotizzato.  
La macchina sobbalza sulle buche nell'asfalto, di tanto in tanto. Dovrei sentire dolore, conciato come sono, ma non sento niente: è stato Dino a chiedere all’infermiera di aumentarmi la dose di analgesico, prima di trascinarmi con sé verso la scuola dove tu stai combattendo. Gentile,  premuroso, amichevole Dino.   
Proprio il tuo contrario.  
– Perché?  
L'unico dolore che sento è nella voce che suona accanto a me. Non ho nemmeno bisogno di voltarmi a guardarlo per sapere cosa troverei nei suoi occhi: apprensione, delusione e qualcosa a cui non so dare un nome ma che è sempre stata lì, da che io mi ricordi.  
– Non puoi capire, Cavallone.  
Nessuno può, nessuno riesce a vedere in te quello che vedo io. Quella rabbia, quel potenziale. Quel dolore.  
Pensano tutti che io sia pazzo per aver scelto di seguirti, per averti ceduto il titolo di Boss dei Varia e aver calpestato il mio Orgoglio per la tua Ira.  
Chissà, forse lo sono sul serio.  
– Lui ha riso di te, quando sei caduto.  
Il suo tono è serio, insolitamente amaro per lui, ma io non posso fare a meno di lasciarmi andare a una risata che vorrebbe essere strafottente, ma che per qualche ragione suona debole e soffocata. Do la colpa alle bende e i punti che mi serrano e mi tengono insieme, inibendo i miei movimenti.  
– Tipico di quel bastardo!  
Il mio senso dell'udito, amplificato dalla droga, sente il leggero fruscio che fanno le dita di Dino serrandosi convulsamente sulla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni.   
– Lo Squalo che conoscevo prima non avrebbe mai accettato di farsi trattare così da qualcuno.  
Dino ha ragione, perfettamente ragione. Sono cambiato, siamo cambiati, e quei vecchi tempi del liceo sono ormai lontani: sono finiti i giorni in cui facevano gazzarra coi bulli della scuola, in cui studiavamo matematica senza capirci nulla, in cui ci interrogavamo sul nostro futuro.   
Adesso ci sei tu.  
– Hai detto bene: prima.  
Mi dispiace, ma non chiederò scusa se non rimpiango quei giorni quanto lui.  
– Stai facendo uno sbaglio.  
Sono parole di una persona che si preoccupa davvero per me, sagge, sincere; riconosco la loro terribile verità, ma non riescono a raggiungermi davvero. Mi scivolano addosso e si dissolvono, come pioggia.  
– Dimmi qualcosa che non so già.  
  
  


_Non m'importa molto se_   
_Niente è uguale a prima_   
_Le parole su di noi_   
_Si dissolvono così_   


  
  
– Tagliali.   
L'ordine arriva così improvviso e perentorio che ci metto qualche istante ad afferrarne il senso.  
– Co-cosa?  
Vorrei poterlo non afferrare, a dire il vero, ma quel paio di forbici lucenti che mi hai appena posato davanti, sulla tua scrivania, non lasciano dubbi su ciò che mi stai ordinando di fare.   
– I tuoi capelli, tagliali.   
Il tempo sembra fermarsi.  
Serro con forza il manico della stampella che mi aiuta a stare in piedi, un ricordino opprimente della trascorsa battaglia degli anelli; non vedo l'ora di liberarmi di questa seccatura, anche se so perfettamente che sbarazzarmi di questo oggetto cambierà poco: ha lasciato molte ferite questa battaglia, ma quelle che bruciano di più sono quelle invisibili agli occhi.  
– Voooi! Sei di nuovo ubriaco o cosa? Perché dovrei farlo?  
– Avresti dovuto farlo già da tempo, feccia. Cos'è, non ti è bastato tutto questo? La farsa è finita.   
Mi guardi impassibile dal tuo trono, con le mani incrociate sulla superficie della scrivania, e il tuo tono di voce è insolitamente calmo, controllato, quasi glaciale. Mi mette a disagio, non credo di averti mai sentito parlare così. D'improvviso mi rendo conto di sapere cos'è quella sgradevole sensazione che sento strisciare sotto la pelle, pizzicandola come ghiaccio.  
– Sciolgo il tuo voto. Sei libero adesso. Contento?  
È  _paura_.  
Curioso, no? Non l'ho provata nemmeno di fronte a uno squalo pronto a divorarmi e ora la sento davanti a un uomo seduto nella calma del suo ufficio riccamente arredato.   
Ho paura perché mi stai dicendo _addio_.  
Fortunatamente sono abbastanza veloce a nascondere lo sgomento dietro il mio solito rabbioso sfoggio di arroganza. O almeno spero.  
– Ma che cazzo dici? Io sono già libero, lo sono sempre stato! Ho scelto io di fare quel voto e io non ho alcuna intenzione di scioglierlo.  
Ancora mi fissi, con quel tuo sguardo che non riesco a decifrare. È da quando hai posato quelle stupide forbici sulla scrivania che non mi togli gli occhi di dosso, mi scruti, in cerca di qualcosa che non capisco.  
Il tempo scorre lento, angoscioso.  
– È  il tuo stupido orgoglio che te lo impedisce, vero?  
– Non è solo questo. E lo sai.  
Non so più nemmeno dove vuoi arrivare. Vuoi mettermi alla prova, è questo che vuoi? Vuoi aprirmi il cuore, sezionarlo e vedere cosa ci trovi dentro? Fallo, boss di merda, sei il benvenuto. Invece ti limiti a rivolgermi un lieve ghigno, una smorfia amara.  
– Allora cosa? Non mi dirai che non ti sei ancora arreso.  
Questo sì che mi ha colto di sorpresa. Non ti ho mai sentito pronunciare quella parola: “arrendersi”. Non fa che aumentare il mio orrore per la discussione che stiamo avendo; tu che mi parli di resa e mi chiedi di rinunciare al mio voto e a tutto ciò che esso significa. Sembra un incubo da cui non riesco a svegliarmi.  
– Perché, tu sì?  
Non rispondi a questa domanda. Resti ancora a fissarmi, immobile, e io ricambio il tuo sguardo cupo con insistenza, in una battaglia silenziosa combattuta con timori che non osano essere pronunciati ad alta voce. Ti guardo, finché fai qualcosa che mi sorprende di nuovo: distogli gli occhi, un breve guizzare delle pupille verso il basso; un movimento inconscio, quasi impercettibile alla vista, ma che da solo mi dice quello che tu non avresti mai voluto far trapelare.  
Hai esitato.  
Questo vedere esitazione proprio nei tuoi occhi, negli occhi dell'uomo che ho seguito per la sua rabbia che non ammette ostacoli, mi fa molto più male di tutti i tuoi insulti.  
– Beh, fai come ti pare! Arrenditi come una cazzo di mammoletta! Io non mi arrenderò finché non ti vedrò seduto su quella cazzo di poltrona del Boss, chiaro?  
Le mie parole devono aver fatto scattare qualcosa, perché per fortuna il tuo sguardo torna subito a essere quello del ragazzo combattivo che ho conosciuto otto anni fa.  
– Smettila.  
So che farei meglio a seguire il tuo ordine e starmene zitto prima di far esplodere la rabbia che vedo affiorare nei tuoi occhi, ma è più forte di me. Forse perché per me è più facile vedermela con uno Xanxus infuriato come al solito che uno Xanxus confuso, ferito dal suo destino.  
– Non mi importa quanto ci vorrà, se è questo che desideri davvero, io non mi arrenderò. Anche a costo di ritrovarmi con capelli così lunghi da inciamparci!  
– Smettila.  
Appoggi le mani sulla scrivania, ti alzi in piedi. C'è un campanello d'allarme che suona, da qualche parte nella mia testa, ma scelgo di ignorarlo: ci sono delle cose che devono essere dette e adesso è troppo tardi per fermarsi.  
– Vuoi davvero farti fermare da una manciata di stupidi anelli? Dopo tutto quello che hai passato?!  Questo non è lo Xanxus che conosco! Lo Xanxus che conosco spaccherebbe tutto pur di avere quello che vuole!  
Le mie labbra mi si muovono da sole. Mi sento parlare con la stessa inevitabilità con cui ti vedo fare il giro della scrivania in quattro falcate, i denti digrignati come quelli di una bestia pronta all'attacco.   
– Adesso basta!  
– Sei tu che dovresti essere Decimo, non quel moccioso, te lo sei dimenticato!?  
– STA' ZITTO!  
Quando il colpo arriva mandandomi a barcollare, pericolosamente vicino a cadere, non posso certo dire di non essermelo aspettato. Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato con la stessa certezza con cui sapevo che ti saresti infuriato nel sentir nominare quella persona.  
– Io non sono... il Decimo. Potrei non esserlo mai.  
Quello che invece non mi sarei mai aspettato sono queste tue parole amare, stanche, che sanno di sconfitta; parole che non avrei mai voluto sentire dalla tua bocca, così come non avrei voluto vedere il dolore nel profondo del tuo sguardo. Lo hai seppellito sotto infiniti strati di rabbia, odio, rancore, ma non puoi nasconderlo a me, a me che ti conosco così bene.  
Insoddisfatto, continui a sezionarmi il cuore:   
– E tu non sarai mai il braccio destro del Decimo. Non c'è più niente che ti leghi alla tua promessa, quindi puoi anche andartene. Non hai più niente da guadagnare qui.  
Mi raddrizzo aiutandomi con la stampella. Sono sbigottito, incredulo, così incredulo da non riuscire a spiccicare una parola, da non riuscire neanche a gridarti un insulto, e chi mi conosce sa quanto ciò è fuori dal mondo. Ma sopra ogni altra cosa sono arrabbiato, perché non ho aspettato otto anni per ritrovarmi ad avere a che fare con questo grandissimo stronzo, e dopo un po' la rabbia dà fiato alla mia protesta, mi fa dire cose che non mi sarei mai sognato di dirti ad alta voce.  
– VOOOI! Non capisci un cazzo! Non è per questo che ho deciso di seguirti, brutto idiota! Non mi è mai importato nulla di essere il boss dei Varia e tanto meno di essere il braccio destro del Decimo! Io volevo che tu diventassi il Decimo perché è quello che volevi tu! Per me potresti anche essere il boss di una banda di taccheggiatori, ti seguirei lo stesso! Quindi vaffanculo tu e le tue forbici, non taglierò i miei capelli perché me lo dici tu, sono stato chiaro?  
Sgrani gli occhi, mentre parlo, mi guardi come se mi vedessi per la prima volta. Hai davvero creduto che io volessi questo da te? Solo i tuoi favori? Hai davvero pensato che io volessi combattere per la ricchezza e per il comando e per altre stronzate, quando tutto ciò che volevo era semplicemente combattere e poterlo fare al tuo fianco? Hai davvero pensato che guardando te io vedessi solo il tuo titolo di erede?   
Per essere così pieno di te a volte fai davvero fatica a comprendere il tuo vero valore.  
Adesso sei tu quello rimasto senza parole e io allora ricambio il tuo sguardo e piego la bocca nel mio solito sorriso storto.  
– Dovrai fare di meglio per liberarti di me,  _Xanxus_.  
Ti vedo inspirare e trattenere bruscamente il fiato, scandalizzato dalla mia arroganza: non solo ti ho dato dell'idiota, ma ti ho anche chiamato per nome anziché “Boss” come fanno gli altri Varia.  
Poi, senza dire neanche una parola, senza che la tua espressione tradisca minimamente cosa succede nella tua testa, mi togli la stampella da sotto il braccio, mi afferri per il bavero della giacca e mi spingi con la schiena contro il muro, strappandomi un'imprecazione di dolore e di protesta.  
– VOOOI, guarda che fa ancora male!  
Il tempo si ferma di nuovo mentre il tuo volto è così vicino al mio, mentre pianti i tuoi occhi vermigli nei miei e mi scruti con un'intensità affilata come un coltello.  
– Tu e il tuo stupido, fottutissimo voto.  
E poi, come a sottolineare il tuo dispetto per esserti dovuto arrendere alle mie parole, mi chiudi la bocca con la tua, in uno scontro di labbra che ha più del morso che del bacio ma che è tutto ciò che voglio.   
  
  


_Tu affogando per respirare_   
_Imparando anche a sanguinare_   
_Nel giorno che sfugge_   
_Il tempo reale sei tu_   
_a difendermi e farmi male_   
_Sezionare la notte e il cuore_   
_Per sentirmi vivo_   
_In tutti i miei sbagli_   


  
  
Ancora non so cosa ti ha spinto a baciarmi, quel giorno, se volessi farlo da tempo o se invece è stato solo l'impulso del momento. So solo che da allora hai trovato ancora un altro modo per farmi tuo, per ferirmi e allo stesso tempo farmi sentire vivo come mi sento solo nella frenesia della battaglia, quando il sangue scorre e l'adrenalina va a mille.  
In fondo che cos'è, se non una battaglia, quella che combattiamo quasi ogni notte? Non ci sono armi se non i nostri corpi, non ci sono morti, le ferite più gravi sono morsi e lividi, il campo è fatto di lenzuola costose, ma è senz'altro una battaglia.   
Tu cerchi di farmi male, vuoi portare fino al limite più estremo la mia lealtà, vuoi spezzarmi e sottomettermi per vedere quanto ci metterò a infrangere la mia promessa, raccogliere quel che resta del mio orgoglio e abbandonarti. Ogni volta che mi strappi la divisa di dosso e che mi spingi contro il materasso vedo in te la volontà di divorarmi come una preda succulenta, di ridurmi in uno schiavo palpitante e supplicante per la tua misericordia, per il privilegio di ospitare la tua carne e il tuo fuoco dentro di me.  
Sai che hai il potere di darmi piacere e dolore con ogni tuo singolo gesto, con ogni tua singola parola, e godi di ciò.  
Quasi ci rimani male, quando ti mostro ancora una volta che non ho paura di te, che voglio da te qualsiasi cosa tu abbia da darmi, che sia piacere o dolore o entrambi allo stesso momento.   
Puoi piegarmi ma non riuscirai a spezzarmi, perché io sono la Superbia, io sono indistruttibile e sono già morto e rinato più di una volta.  
Quando tu mi prendi io ti restituisco gli affronti, rispondo ai tuoi lividi con i morsi, solco la tua schiena con le mie cinque unghie e lascio segni freschi tra le vecchie cicatrici. Rido senza fiato, gemo di piacere, ti chiedo di più, sempre di più, perché di te non avrò mai abbastanza.  
E tu non ti fai certo pregare, tu mi dai tutto quello che voglio.   
A un certo punto, quando ti accorgi che nel mio sguardo non vedi paura ma un desiderio bruciante che rispecchia il tuo, lo stesso senso di necessità ti afferra: hai bisogno di me, di trovare rifugio dai tuoi demoni nel calore del mio corpo, di sapere che non sarai mai in grado di distruggermi e che almeno io non ti abbandonerò mai.  
Ogni volta, quando tutto e finito, ti sforzi di farmi credere che tutto ciò non abbia alcun senso,  ma io ormai ho visto come mi stringi con forza, reclamandomi come tuo, come ti getti tra le mie braccia nell'oblio dell'orgasmo. In quei momenti, quando il giorno sfugge e al mondo non esistiamo che noi, serri tra le mani gli stessi capelli che avresti voluto strappare, ti aggrappi a loro come alla tua unica sicurezza.  
E io mi aggrappo a te e mi sorprendo ancora una volta di come tu riesca a farmi male e a difendermi allo stesso tempo.  
  
  


_Tu affogando per respirare_   
_Imparando anche a sanguinare_   
_Nel giorno che sfugge_   
_Il tempo reale sei tu_   
_sai difendermi e farmi male_   
_Sezionare la notte e il cuore_   
_Per sentirmi vivo_   
_In tutti i miei sbagli_   


  
  
Il giorno è ricominciato.  
Apro gli occhi e tu sei qui, accanto a me. Dormi ancora, dimentico del resto del mondo, e io scommetto che non ti sei neanche accorto di avere un braccio gettato possessivamente sul mio petto.  
Non che io mi lamenti, sia chiaro.   
Sono rari i momenti di quiete come questi, rarissimi, quindi resto ancora un po' immobile e in silenzio, contrariamente alle mie abitudini, e ti guardo dormire qui vicino a me, il tuo corpo che irradia calore contro il mio, mentre il sole crescente irradia la sua luce nella stanza.  
E penso, penso a tutto quello che ho passato per te, con te.  
  
Sei tutti i miei sbagli.   
Ma so che li rifarei, dal primo all’ultimo.  
  
  


  
_ Tu il mio orgoglio che può aspettare   
E anche quando c'è più dolore   
Non trovo un rimpianto   
Non riesco ad arrendermi   
A tutti i miei sbagli   
Sei tutti i miei sbagli   
Sei tutti i miei sbagli   
_ _Sei tutti i miei sbagli_   



End file.
